


今天星期三

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 超级雷人，双性 未成年 援交 产卵器 一点点女装





	今天星期三

今天是星期三，x城中学下午没课。

星期三和周末都是盖勒特一个星期里最喜欢的三天了，原因无他，他点的“应召男孩”每个周都是星期三和周末才能过来，那个男孩还没有成年，或者说离成年还差点有点远，不过他坚持说自己已经16岁了。看着男孩柔软的脸颊和半长的红发，盖勒特也就没再说什么，毕竟他这话是在事后问的，什么该发生的不该发生的都已经发生了，再懊悔都已经于事无补。

那个男孩叫做阿不思·邓布利多，盖勒特很久之后才知道原来他们两家人是邻居，他对邻居只有个大概的印象，只记得隔壁是个离了婚带着孩子的可怜女人，精神状况很是糟糕。

不过这些都不是重点，盖勒特今天准备了好几套行头给他的小男孩选，他的小男孩热衷于女装，热衷于蕾丝蝴蝶结的搭配，热衷于被男人操的呜呜咽咽的。盖勒特深知他的癖好和乐趣，并乐于满足小男孩的同时满足自己。

盖勒特是个“暂时”沉迷于肉欲的“普通大学生”，最近还爱上了网购。不过这些都是后话了，盖勒特听见门开合的声音，他就意识到自己的小男孩来了。

他的小男孩今天依然是规规矩矩的穿着校服，棕黄色的西装外套，纽扣扣到最上面一个的衬衫，印着校徽的领带，当然了还有同色系的短裤，那个短裤在盖勒特看来还是过分的短了，尽管校服短裤的长度已经接近膝盖而且分外的宽松，但是在阿不思弯腰换下鞋子的时候还是会显出那对于其年龄来说过于成熟丰腴的屁股，盖勒特不止一次过于幼稚的抱怨关于短裤的这件事，但当事人只是笑嘻嘻的说“盖勒特先生，那我也不能不穿裤子上学啊。”

阿不思轻车熟路的找到盖勒特卧室旁左数第二个房间，打开里面大大的衣柜，美滋滋的开始挑选今天要穿的衣服。可以看得出来他很愉悦，甚至差点就开始扭着屁股唱歌了【在盖勒特看来】。整个衣柜都充斥着浅淡色系的蓬蓬裙，一条裤子都没有，而在其中的裙子粉色居多，生成色其次，最少的是淡蓝色。

“咳咳”盖勒特不悦的倚着门边，故意大声咳嗽。

“盖勒特先生？”阿不思有些疑惑，不过还是一副明白了什么的样子开始脱下校服，把衣服全部脱掉之后叠放整齐摆在一边，大衣柜的侧门上镶嵌着镜子，阿不思看着赤裸的自己有点害羞似的捂住脸颊，背过身去，不过因为镜子的缘故，身前身后的一片春光都一览无余。

“我给你买了礼物”站在门边的金发大学生有点尴尬似的摸了摸眉毛，他原本只是想要吸引一下阿不思的注意力而已，不过这样也好。盖勒特拿出身后的一个方盒子，他交代了店家好好地包装一下，所以礼物包装十分精美。

阿不思赤身裸体站在衣柜前，有点缩瑟着，没有伸手去接礼物。事实上他有些吃惊，不知道该如何回应盖勒特。他们似乎一直都是雇佣关系？应该也不是，阿不思在心里想，他并没有收钱，只是盖勒特买了裙子首饰之类乱七八糟的阿不思想要却无法拥有的东西替代雇佣金。  
盖勒特见阿不思没有回应，便把礼物盒丢到一边，一把将阿不思揽到怀里，“不想要就算了”说完之后盖勒特便低下头亲吻着他的小男孩，因为身高差的关系每次亲吻的时候阿不思都尽力的踮脚，盖勒特感受得出来他很喜欢接吻，每次都仰着头把自己柔软的唇瓣往上送到盖勒特的唇齿间，不过他们两个吻技都很差，但盖勒特肺活量好一点。盖勒特喜欢看到阿不思被亲吻之后泛起红潮的脸蛋，迷离的眼神，这些都让盖勒特的老二硬的不行。

“今天没穿内裤，嗯?”盖勒特的大手抚上小男孩的后颈，继续黏黏糊糊的亲吻他的耳侧，尽量克制着不留下痕迹。阿不思舒服的发出绵软的呻吟，小手也主动的摸上盖勒特腿间鼓起的一包，脸红红的看着盖勒特，他实在是忍得太久了，都三天没有做了。自从上周末被弄晕过去之后，盖勒特就既没有在放学路上像以往一样搞个偷袭，把他抱到小巷子里亲亲摸摸，也没有晚上翻窗子进来，抱着他陪他写作业顺便再进行负距离的友好交流。

 

阿不思真的是忍不住了，他也不敢自慰，因为盖勒特半强制性的要求他要在没有盖勒特陪同的时候要禁欲，自慰都不可以，如果被发现了会被像原来那样吊起来操，还会被一些道具什么的搞到失禁。阿不思再也不想体验那样的惩罚措施，所以他只有乖乖的听话了。

 

阿不思实际上是在学校就已经忍不住有感觉了，刚才脱下衣服的时候更是察觉到自己已经开始流水了，色情的幻想占据了他的脑子，欲望叫嚣着要被盖勒特狠狠地操一顿才能满足。这几天更是放学回到家之后内裤都是湿湿的，所以为了方便盖勒特，阿不思今天上学前就没有穿内裤，他偷偷地期待着被盖勒特“奖励”，以做爱的形式。

盖勒特倒是少见的沉住了气，不像原来那样，阿不思稍有表示就扑上去开始干他，盖勒特已经把他操熟了，他太了解这个小骚货了，总是矜矜持持的动动手指或者抛个媚眼就能得到自己想要的一切，盖勒特今天才不想让他这么快就得逞呢。

 

“不急”盖勒特故意说完了话就去玩弄阿不思腿间的蜜穴，阿不思与寻常的男孩子不同之处就是他有一套女性的器官，甚至连子宫都有【盖勒特亲证】

对于阿不思的未成年花穴来说，盖勒特的手指还是太粗，不过盖勒特了解，这个饥渴的雌穴只是开始的时候装一装样子罢了，等到有东西来填满它了，它就会热情的用层层叠叠的媚肉和柔软的内壁缠住对方。更不用说今天阿不思的私处已经流水流的一塌糊涂，几乎是盖勒特的食指一进去，就被柔软的内里用力的裹住，小男孩的雌穴还会无意识的收缩着向里，勾引着盖勒特占有他的深处。

盖勒特浅浅的抽插了几下之后，就把手指从阿不思的花穴里抽了出来，他不确定再这样下去自己还忍不忍得住不操他。

 

阿不思有点奇怪，明明刚才盖勒特已经把他推到床上开始用手指扩张了，为什么现在还要把手指抽出来。他的小脑子现在已经无法思考了，完全沉浸在想被玩弄的心情中。

 

盖勒特从床头柜里拿出来一个盒子，里面是一个形貌可怖的按摩棒一样的东西，也许说是按摩棒还不太贴切，因为他显然更像是一个通道之类的器具，它是中空的。那个怪异的家伙底座上边有着大大小小的突起触手，身上还有模拟青筋之类起伏的痕迹，不过那上边连串像是埋珠的突起更让阿不思感到害怕。

阿不思躺在床上，还维持着朝着盖勒特张开双腿的样子，惊慌的起身想看看盖勒特到底要干什么，盖勒特安抚性的抚摸他的小腹，意有所指的轻轻按压着他大概是腹部子宫的位置。

“这是另外一个礼物，别害怕亲爱的，不会疼的。”

阿不思眼泪汪汪的躺下身去，选择听话，不过还是挺害怕的，他已经被那个器具的样子吓出来了眼泪，那个诡异的器具让他联想到了以前盖勒特拿来吓他的几乎有他小腿那么粗的按摩棒，尽管只是用那个按摩棒的龟头轻轻试探着想要进去，阿不思也坚定的拒绝了，作为惩罚，阿不思接受了盖勒特一系列不平等条约，第二天睡到下午才起床。

随后阿不思的腰腹被垫高，双眼被一块蕾丝纱巾蒙住，视力几乎被全部剥夺，眼前一片朦胧，就像第一次那样，他又重新找回来那种混合着恐惧和兴奋的心情。他感觉到下体一阵凉凉的，应该是盖勒特给他摸了一些润滑剂进去。

“盖尔，这是什么···嗯··”阿不思用颤抖的声线轻轻地问

“润滑剂而已。”

“终于听话，不叫我盖勒特了”说完狠狠的蹂了一下这个可怜的小男孩的阴蒂，得到的回应则是更多黏腻的爱液和阵阵娇喘

盖勒特故意选择的白色的润滑剂，这样看起来更加的色情，尽管阿不思小小的穴口能接受这个产卵器，是的，这是盖勒特新网购的产卵器，也叫斯克虫。这个产卵器的宽度略微大于一般的按摩棒，盖勒特还是怕伤到阿不思，毕竟这个小家伙明天还要上学。

觉得扩张的差不多了，阿不思敏感多汁的身体都已经泛起红潮，两颗无人关照的红果也已经自发的挺立起来了。盖勒特小心翼翼的把产卵器的头部尝试放入阿不思体内，这个头部可不想寻常的龟头，而是由四根向内聚合的触手拢出的空洞。

显然阿不思饥渴的雌穴顺利的吞入了斯克虫，充血的小阴唇不知足的想把全部都吞进去，听着阿不思咿咿呀呀的呻吟，盖勒特才开始用力，让这个斯克虫进入阿不思的花穴。可能是阿不思身体敏感的缘故吧。他有种这个斯克虫自己在往阴道深处钻的感觉，盖勒特没费多大力气，斯克虫就全部进去了。阿不思白嫩的大腿抑制不住的抖动，从身体内部开始窜出电流一般的感觉，而产卵器又触手凸起的底座则又很好的刺激到了阿不思敏感的阴蒂。

阿不思感觉快晕过去了，这次居然这么刺激，他迷迷糊糊的想。

产卵器十分柔软，但是体积并不小，那些白色的润滑液已经开始被挤出了阿不思的穴口，盖勒特打开另一个盒子，里面装着整整三排“恶魔之卵”，这些都是盖勒特最近用明胶粉尝试煮制的，失败了一次之后，盖勒特迅速学到了经验，然后制作了一堆出来。挑选出来的这些，则是盖勒特最满意的。

盖勒特开始放第一颗卵进去了，为了保证顺利，又拿着注射器向里面多加了一些润滑液，不得不说多加润滑液是有用的，第一颗卵开始进去的十分顺利，只不过有点冰冰凉凉的卵进去的时候，阿不思惊呼了一声，雌穴缩瑟着仿佛要拒绝，盖勒特只得暂时停下，转而去安慰他，盖勒特亲亲阿不思屈起的膝盖，又去揉捏他早已挺立的乳尖和阴茎，这才使得阿不思稍稍平和了一些。

不过，第一颗卵尚没有完全进到底，而是卡在了产卵器里，盖勒特没有用手指推进卵体，而是接着放第二颗卵，可能是因为挤压的原因吧，第一颗卵顺利的滑进了阿不思阴道深处，接着盖勒特如法炮制又放入了几颗卵，不过这才是第一次，阿不思小小的阴道只承纳了7颗卵。

“进到肚子里去了···呜·····啊···好涨”

 

“要满了·····不行了···”

阿不思几乎要被快感弄晕过去了，阴道的饱胀感无限放大，在最后一颗卵滑进阴道深处时，阿不思抑制不住的潮吹了，水弄了一床，床单都湿透了，在阿不思身下聚起了一个小小的水洼。

看着阿不思一副被玩坏了的爽翻了的表情，盖勒特恶趣味的按下了快门。他解开了阿不思眼前的纱巾，露出了他快感刺激出眼泪的清澈蓝眼。

“被几个小家伙玩到流口水，这么爽吗？”说完对着阿不思肚子上被卵撑的凸起来的一小块轻轻的摁了一下。

 

“别····别······要坏了····不行了····”阿不思呻吟都有了哭腔。

盖勒特倒是再也忍不住了，便一下子拔出产卵器，将带出许多混杂着白液的斯克虫扔到一边。那些卵倒是还好好的待在阿不思肚子里，盖勒特狠狠的把阴茎操进了那个柔软的小洞。

因为穴内温度高的缘故，那些卵已经开是有点融化了，黏黏糊糊的一堆卵，堵在阿不思隐秘的子宫口前。盖勒特掐着阿不思柔软纤细的腰肢，毫不留情的开始冲撞。

阿不思现在肚子里一堆东西，他下意识的护住下腹，像是怀孕了那样，不知道是害怕被操坏或者怎样的，白嫩的小手紧紧抱着肚子，盖勒特便恶意的去顶他手心，盖勒特的阳具实在太大，用力顶去，都好像要把阿不思的肚皮顶破一般。顶的阿不思连成句的呻吟都叫不出来了。爽的双眼翻白，口水流到了下巴上。  
那些“恶魔之卵”已经在阿不思高热的阴道深处化得差不多了，只剩两三个还阻碍着盖勒特的龟头亲吻阿不思的子宫口，盖勒特便又用力向前操弄，阿不思丰腴的屁股被撞的翻出肉浪，已经被拍打的发红，在盖勒特几十下的冲刺中，阿不思羞涩的子宫口终于从一个小小的几乎闭合的孔缝，被干开，把盖勒特硕大的伞端完全容纳进去。因为卵体和阴茎相互挤压，阿不思比平常更早的迎来了第二次潮吹。

最后的最后，盖勒特在阿不思小小的子宫的高潮的缩瑟挤压中，把精液尽数射到了阿不思的柔软肉壶中。这个红发小男孩也终于撑不住了，晕了过去。他脸颊两边的红发已经被汗打湿，黏在一起。浑身散发出激烈运动之后的潮气。

阿不思被盖勒特抱去清洗，在浴室中，阿不思又被盖勒特压着干醒。

白清理了，阿不思迷迷糊糊的想，不过很快他就沉迷欲海沉浮，无暇去想其他了。

 

彩蛋后续：

 

阿不思悄悄地把礼物盒子带回了家，是他怨念了很久的裙子和xx春。当他正在激情试穿的时候，被翻窗户进来的盖勒特看见，便被就地实施了强暴，以及录像拍照若干。

 

一年之后，阿不思16岁了，在他16岁这一年里发生了两件大事

第一件，他母亲坎德拉遇见了第二春，不过对方十分介意阿不思这个儿子的存在，阿不思不想跟着坎德拉走，盖勒特在某次事后听阿不思“无意”提起这个事情之后，也不想阿不思走，于是双方均实施了一些措施。

在坎德拉走的那天，阿不思站在盖勒特门前，甩着验孕棒告诉了盖勒特今年的第二件大事。

他怀孕了。

 

孩子是个健康的红发蓝眼的小男孩，在附近的xx幼儿园上学，经历休学又跳级正在上高中的阿不思没有空接孩子，只能盖勒特去接孩子。孩子同学分别是金发蓝眼小男孩，金发蓝烟小女孩和一对红发双胞胎。

 

双胞胎和小男孩被一对名为詹姆斯和尼莫的姐妹花领走了，姐姐詹姆斯似乎还有身孕。金发小男孩被盖勒特学校学生会主席接走了，这对表兄弟互换了一个“你也来接孩子的眼神”之后心照不宣的点头，盖勒特对这位表兄弟最大的印象就是大学音乐节抱着一个衣衫不整的小可爱的事情被穿了好久。

远处似乎还有来看幼儿园的怀孕情侣，据说是叫Toby和Jamie的。

Ps:彩蛋需要结合菜鸡作者前两篇看才能看得懂，另外姐妹花是压岁文，作者没往外发，具体就是性转詹姆斯和尼莫跟小盖双飞的狗血故事。


End file.
